


Unhinged

by armadil_Lo



Series: RvB Angst War [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Agent South Dakota. Your scheduled implantation has just been moved forward. We have an AI at the ready for you."</p><p>In which South was the one to receive Epsilon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhinged

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the RvB Angst War: Epsilon doesn't go to Washington, but he has the same effect. Some poor other Freelancer of your choosing is about to have a hell of a time.
> 
> From anonymous on tumblr.
> 
> If my memory serves me correctly, Wash once said he knew everything PFL had done as soon as he got Epsilon. But Wash obviously stayed passive for a while, kept working as part of Recovery. 
> 
> I don't think South would have been like that had she been the one in his place.

_"Agent South Dakota. Your scheduled implantation has just been moved forward. We have an AI at the ready for you."_

.

North paced anxiously outside the medical bay. He'd been waiting for what felt like hours now, ever since he heard his sisters screams echoing from the operation theater. But he'd been shut out while they performed an emergency removal of the AI. He had no idea what had happened and his own AI's nervousness had only been making things worse. He hated to pull Theta, but North's hands were shaking and he needed his thoughts to himself right now. Despite the friction between him and South lately, that was still his sister. It still hurt to hear those anguished screams and have no power to help her behind a closed door.

He jumped when the door beside him finally opened and out came the Director and the Counselor.

Ignoring formalities, North took a step towards them. "What happened? Is she okay?" he asked. The Director didn't even spare him a glance and just kept walking down the corridor. North, frowning, was about to catch up to him and demand an answer when the Counselor pulled him to the side. North swore he could see.. _something_ in that usually carefully controlled face. Something stressed, something stern. It was disconcerting.

"Agent. You may see her now."

That was all it took for North to give up pursuing the Director for answers. He spun around and quickly headed straight into the room they'd just come from. He bumped into a medic on the way in and didn't even apologise on his way to the bed his twin sister was laying on. 

North grabbed her limp hand and leaned over her. "South?" he whispered. His heart sank when he didn't get an immediate response and he sighed. "What did they do to you?"

.

He was still holding her hand half an hour later when she started to move. North stood up again from where he'd sat down beside her and watched as she slowly began to wake up, a worried expression on his face.

Out of nowhere, South's eyes snapped wide open in panic. North was shocked to see them glowing an almost ethereal blue colour as they locked gazes. She opened her mouth as if about to speak and made movements to sit up, but North jolted into action and gently pushed her back down by the shoulders. "Easy, South. You've just had an operation." She looked angry now but didn't resist. Her eyes faded back to their regular icy shade. He continued to speak in soft tones. "They took it out. You're safe now."

"We're not safe, North." Her voice was still hoarse from screaming earlier. He wondered if she remembered the implantation.

But then her words registered in his mind. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly. A part of him wanted to agree with her, but another part of him was skeptical. She seemed too awake and aware for someone who'd just come out of whatever she'd been through.

South turned her head away from him, blonde hair getting in her eyes. She didn't answer him at first and he was beginning to think she wouldn't at all when she finally spoke.

"We're _experiments_ ," she said slowly. There was more than her usual amount of bitterness in her tone and it put him on edge immediately. "Not just that poor AI." _The Alpha_. North knew instinctively that was who she meant. " _Us_ , too. Me not getting an AI until long after you. Carolina getting two. And that stupid _fucking_ leaderboard."

South began to sit up again. This time, North helped her up, eyes trained on her face, making sense of her words. He'd always hated seeing the others thinking they were worth less when they got moved down a place. Even though his sister was barely giving any information, it.. made sense. North had already started to fill in the holes a while ago. It looked like his sister's loyalty was becoming unhinged now too.

" _We're_ the rats," she spat through gritted teeth and looked up at her brother. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was more of a mess than it should be. But there was a hard set to her jaw and her eyes were blazing with fury and determination.

"What are you going to do, South?" he asked. He hoped she could tell from his tone that he was going to follow her in whatever she said next.

"After what they've done to me? To _everyone_ here?" She scoffed. "I am going to fucking kill the Director myself."

North couldn't object to that.


End file.
